


Blind and Silenced

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Roman does something stupid, but it earns him affection so who is he to complain?Prompts: Punctured, Kidnapped, *Blinded*Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Blind and Silenced

“My eyes!”

“Why would you put your face so close to it?!”

“I didn’t know I was that close!”

“How did you not- here just come here!”

Roughly, Roman was shoved towards the sink and bent under the facet, fingers urgently but carefully taking away his hands and turning the sink on a slow stream.

“This isn’t going to work if your eyes are closed.”

“I’ll never open them again! Creativity is blind for the rest of his days! Say goodbye to scenic romantic outings, cards and great works of fiction tailored to your interests, bouquets of the brightest blooms picked especially-” Roman cut himself off with a squawk as his eye was pried open and his face was shoved under the running water. He thrashed for a moment completely caught off guard by the seemingly indifferent handling, but relaxed soon enough as the sting of lemon juice was washed away after a few moments.

“Better?”

Roman sniffed indignantly, sputtering as water flew up his nose. “Yes!” He choked.

Janus sighed in exasperation and turned the water off, grabbing a towel and pressing it to Roman’s face to soak up the water before it could run down his neck. Roman blinked as things came back into focus, revealing the other’s amused smile even as his eyes still held some level of concern. He brought his hands up to Janus’ face and cupped his cheeks gently, feeling slight warmth against his palms as his boyfriend blushed slightly, growing redder by the second as Roman leaned in close.

“Thank goodness you were there to save my sight; I don’t know what I would have done if I could no longer gaze upon as stunning a visage as the love of my life is.”

A hand was suddenly on his own face, palm flat to his nose as Janus groaned and shoved him away. “You squirted lemon in your eye by setting your face two inches away from the juicer and you use it as an opportunity to flirt?”

Roman grinned at him and placed a hand to his chest. “And I am shoved away like so much garbage in a pit! You wound me with your declaration of indifference, to think that all my romantic efforts should be wasted-”

He was cut off again but he certainly didn’t mind, soft lips pressed against his as a hand came up to his chest to tangle with his fingers. Whining a bit as Janus pulled away Roman opened his eyes as he rested his forehead against his, smiling even as Janus scowled playfully down at him.

“You are a talkative nuisance and I will kindly ask you to shut up before I make you.”

Raising his eyebrows at the challenge, Roman opened his mouth defiantly. “Truly the lengths you will go to inflict cruelty upon your only love-”

His smile turned triumphant as he was once again silenced with a kiss. He may need to be blinded by juice more often if this is what came of it.


End file.
